Take Your Time
by HayleyBailey
Summary: Elena grieves Damon's death in a different way than everyone is used to. Angst.


**This is a very short one shot. I wrote this at 2 o'clock in the morning when I woke up from a delena dream. I hope you enjoy this little drabble.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaires. **

_**Take Your Time**_

Elena laid beside her boyfriend on the cheap motel bed. They had all been forced to leave Mystic Falls when the travellers invaded it. The Other Side collapsed 10 days ago, and Damon almost died. She was so relieved when he first appeared in the motel room.

At first Stefan and Caroline had been shocked that Damon had returned, but after a night of whispering, they told Elena that they were happy that he was back.

Elena didn't realize that she was their topic of conversation. They frequently talked about her sanity late at night. She was too busy talking to Damon or sleeping by his side.

"Damon," she said while gently pushing on his bare arm. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Every time he wakes up and his eyes look into hers, she is relieved. A few mornings he didn't always wake up immediately and that would result in her crying until he finally opens his eyes. Other mornings, he wasn't even in bed. She was thankful that he always returned later in the day. Although, she never quite found out where he went the 2 days that he disappeared.

"Elena, we're going to go get some breakfast. Do you want anything?" Caroline opened the door to Elena's room. She got upset when Caroline didn't even bother to make eye contact with Damon. The two of them haven't spoken since Damon was revived. She guessed that it was because Damon was back, yet no one had heard if Bonnie made it.

"No thanks. Damon, do you want anything?" Elena asked him. He simply shook his head and then placed it back on the pillow.

"We're good. Thanks, Care."

Caroline then closed the door and made her way to the complimentary motel breakfast with Stefan.

* * *

"We have to tell her." she told Stefan once she knew that Elena couldn't hear them.

"She won't listen. She's grieving and traumatized. We just need to allow her to do whatever she needs to do to cope with Damon's death." Stefan answered, "Alaric and I are looking for ways to bring him back. We aren't giving up until Damon is truly back."

"And what are we supposed to do until then? Watch Elena as she has conversations with her imagination? She's yelled at me for not being more relieved that he's back! How am I suppose to tell my best friend that the love of her life is gone and she's just imagining that he's here?"

"I don't know what to do, Caroline." He confessed and then took a bite of his banana. Since they weren't allowed to returned to Mystic Falls, it's difficult to get blood bags. They've all been on edge lately because of the lack of blood.

* * *

Elena stepped out of the shower and called for Damon. He didn't answer, so she figured that he was watching TV. Or perhaps he just went to visit Alaric in his room.

Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric came in 5 minutes later but Damon was not with them.

"Have you guys seen Damon?"

"Um, no, we haven't." Alaric responded awkwardly.

A million possibilities ran through her mind. He could have went to get ice, maybe he ran out of bourbon, maybe he went to look for Bonnie...

"Why does he keep disappearing?" She cried. Caroline hugged her and tried to calm her friend down. She shot Stefan a look but Stefan quickly shot another one back that clearly mean _do not tell her._

Then Elena started remembering.

Liv stopped the spell before Damon could pass through Bonnie.

Elena begged Bonnie to do something but Bonnie claimed it was too late.

_..._Elena crying as Damon's spirit was somewhere in the crypt with her supposedly saying his goodbyes.

He never came back.

He's been gone this whole time.

"No," Elena cried harder as realization struck her.

Caroline continued to utter words of comfort, but all Elena could stare at was Damon's ghost in the corner of the room.

He disappeared a few seconds after that.

**tumblr: vampiaries**

**twitter: callmeupagains**

**I'm sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes. As I said earlier, I wrote this as 2 AM :)**

**-Hayley**


End file.
